


Change in Routine

by nightwalker



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/pseuds/nightwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Harry Hart's morning routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change in Routine

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Cambio en la Rutina](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314579) by [fgalaxy_0418](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fgalaxy_0418/pseuds/fgalaxy_0418), [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/pseuds/nightwalker)



This is Harry Hart's morning routine.

He wakes promptly at six-thirty. His alarm is set for seven, but he never needs it, not even on his days off. He does not linger in bed, but instead rises promptly and turns off the alarm. He performs his morning ablutions and then, dressed in his sleep clothes and slippers and wrapped up in his silk robe, he ventures downstairs to make tea.

He lets the water heat while he prepares breakfast. Oatmeal and fruit or an omelet. The news is on the television but he keeps the sound muted and the closed captioning on. Once the water boils he sets the tea to steeping (English breakfast, of course) while he sets up his place at the table. There is his plate, a side plate with a single piece of fruit (whatever is in season and has caught his eye the last time he went to the market), a single piece of plain toast, and a glass of water. He watches the news while he eats, then turns the television off, loads the dishwasher and goes upstairs to shower and dress.

Most days he does not speak, or even hear another human voice, until he arrives at Kingsman.

****

And then Eggsy.

****

This is Harry Hart's morning routine.

He wakes promptly at six-thirty. He lets himself drift for a few moments, face pressed against his pillow and Eggsy's body warm beneath the sheets beside him. If he moves, Eggsy will groan low in the back of his throat and squirm closer until he can wrap his arm around Harry's waist and press his face against Harry's throat. They will lie there together until the alarm wakes them at seven.

Some mornings Eggsy will race him to the bathroom, but he usually just mutters darkly under his breath and pulls a pillow over his head, waiting for Harry to be done. Sometimes, if he is acting especially dramatic, Harry will climb back into the bed and press Eggsy's body into the sheets with his own, exchanging long, lazy kisses as they discuss what to have for breakfast. Some mornings they don't get out of bed in time for breakfast at all.

He still wears his sleep clothes, unless Eggsy managed to strip him out of them the night before, and he will wrap himself up in whatever bathrobe he can find, his favorite red silk having been appropriated shortly after Eggsy moved in. JB will be asleep on his slippers, assuming the scoundrel hasn't absconded with one or both of them in the night, in which case Harry will find them three days later in the shrubbery in the back garden.

He sets the water to boiling while he lets JB out the back and turns on the TV. Most mornings it is still the news, volume turned up enough that Eggsy can hear it as he drags himself out of bed. Harry makes breakfast while Eggsy fetches the morning paper and calls JB back inside. Eggsy likes meat with his breakfast so there is bacon to go with their omelets, or sausage with the egg on toast. There is still fresh fruit but Eggsy prefers blueberries and citrus, so Harry makes sure to have plenty of those around these days. 

Eggsy comes in, hair still tousled from sleep, the red silk bathrobe hanging open. He sleeps in his pants and little else – sometimes not even that – and Harry is convinced that one day the neighbors will file a formal complaint (either that or start taking his picture). He will set the table while Harry prepares the tea – green tea with honey today because it's starting to get to be cold season – and he drinks orange juice straight from the jar while Harry loudly debates the merits of pouring the rest of the jar straight over his head.

They sit kitty-corner to each other at the table, the volume on the TV turned down while they compare notes for the day, and Eggsy steals Harry's bacon and blueberries and presses his leg against Harry's under the table. Harry will finish the last few sips of Eggsy's tea while his partner isn't looking, and snatches the last bits of toast to slip to JB while Eggsy rolls his eyes and declares both of them hopeless.

They rarely bother with the dishwasher – Eggsy will wash and Harry will dry. Sometimes Eggsy will try to startle him into dropping a dish and Harry will end up wearing a long-suffering expression and a wet soapy handprint on his rear end.

Afterwards they go upstairs to shower and dress, and sometimes Eggsy will put his hands on Harry's waist and lean in for a lingering kiss while Harry is buttoning his shirt. Sometimes Harry will stand behind Eggsy at the sink and wrap his arms around Eggsy's waist, meeting his eyes in the mirror as Eggsy combs his hair. Sometimes Eggsy will choose Harry's tie for him and drapes it carefully around Harry's neck, tying a perfect Windsor with fingers made deft from practice. Sometimes he hands Harry his glasses and presses a kiss to his left temple where a thick, angry scar is slowly turning white.

Sometimes Harry pulls Eggsy into the shower with him and they are nearly late for work.

****

It is Sunday morning, and Harry Hart has no routine.

He wakes at half-past-seven and Eggsy is smiling down at him. Eggsy's hands are warm on Harry's bare skin and they take their time, slow and lazy, exchanging wet kisses and slick thrusts, the only sounds between them the quiet way Eggsy gasps his name.

They doze till nearly nine and only the sound of Daisy chasing JB down the halls stops them from doing it all over again. 

Harry showers first while Eggsy brushes his teeth and yells at his sister to stop making so much noise. They trade places and Harry pulls on a pair of jeans and a warm sweater before he opens the bedroom door. Daisy is wearing her favorite yellow nightgown and her braids are starting to come undone. JB sits at her side, one of Harry's slippers held in his teeth.

“Scoundrels,” Harry says fondly, and Daisy laughs at him.

He lets JB out and makes her put on her shoes before sending her out to chase him around the back garden. He makes oatmeal with honey and jam, thick slices of buttery toast, smoked bacon. 

Eggsy manages to dress himself before wandering outside to retrieve the troublemakers. Eggsy's virtue is safe from their neighbors for another day.

Daisy helps her brother set the table and Harry lets her carry the bowl of orange slices while he sets out the rest of the meal. For Eggsy there is tea with sugar, for Harry a splash of cream, for Daisy there is cocoa with whipped cream.

Daisy slips JB an orange slice when she thinks they aren't watching. Eggsy feeds Harry a piece of toast and Harry licks butter off his lover's fingers.

There are cartoons being played at top volume and a hyper dog tearing around the house and Eggsy tastes like orange juice and bacon each time Harry steals a kiss.

He never knew how alone he had been until he knew he never would be again.


End file.
